moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonmarc Dickens
History Jonmarc Dickens was born in the year 600 of the King's Calendar in Capital City Lordaeron. His father was unknown, and his mother was a traveling performer. He was a large baby, and his mother died giving birth to him. He was found in her dead arms, and raised by a poor woman until he was six years old. She died of disease, and the boy, already measuring well over five feet in height, began his life on his own. By 612, Jonmarc was already over six feet tall. He enlisted as a soldier, and did his part to protect the Kingdom. He was sent towards Silverpine Forest to guard the roads, and served honorably until the Scourge erupted, and Lordaeron fell. One of few survivors of the military, he moved to Stormwind City, and worked as a mercenary. In 622 he met an elf, and fell in love with her. Though young, and naive, he swore his love to the woman he had fought to save from a cruel woman. She turned on him when she became violent, and became a Demon Hunter after the opening of the Dark Portal into Outlands. It was around this time that the giant of a man discovered his ailment. A genetic deformity which caused his body to grow exponentially faster than normal. As a result, he soon found himself at a staggering height, and the detriment that followed was his curse to bear. Most days, he found himself in too much pain do even get up from bed. His heart was too small for his massive body, and it brought great danger to every encounter he fought. Though Jonmarc fought in Outlands, it was mostly as a hired hand to aid various organizations. His true battle prowess wasn't seen until Northrend. He joined the Seventh Legion, and fought with them in Northrend. There, he showed remarkable talent as an engineer. He designed large explosives, and gliders to help his fellow soldiers jump from the airships, and land safely behind enemy lines. There, he used explosives to help dismantle the Scourge threat. He served on the Alliance's airship during the assault on Icecrown Citadel. In 629, Jonmarc put his talents to use on a trading ship, guarding cargo from South Shore to Stormwind. He was caught in a terrible storm while off the coast of Gilneas. He was flung overboard, and washed up in Gilneas not long after his ship went down. There, he was injured, and bitten by a worgen. He became crazed, and feared for his immense size, but a large group of Gilneans managed to capture him, and set him right once more. The true benefit to the Worgen curse was soon discovered; Jon was no longer growing, and his heart grew to accommodate his size. At long last, he wasn't as worried about going into an early grave due to his sheer size. The zenith of which put him at 7'3" as a human, and over 10' as a worgen. In 631, he returned home to Stormwind. At this point, Jonmarc put his small skill at cooking forward, and focused more on his art. He began tattooing using devices others had built for the purpose of tattooing flesh. He bought an inn in Duskwood, and began cooking there, while he tattooed people on the side. His cooking skill increased greatly, prompting him to head into Pandaria to further his recipes, and learn new techniques. Proving to be an amazing student when it came to food, he quickly impressed his Pandaren friends with his own dishes. The Shado-pan honored him with his favorite wide brimmed hat that he still wears often. Jonmarc headed to alternate Draenor, where he operated a new inn within the newly constructed garrison. He resumed mercenary work, and met the woman who would someday become his wife, Lana. With her help, he captained a small airship that moved supplies on Draenor, and later, back on Azeroth. When the Legion began invading Azeroth, Jon sold his inn, and took up arms to fight. He fought them on his airship, known as ''Predetor. ''One of the Legion ships shot down Predator, destroying the beautiful ship, and Jon's home. He married Alana, and together they moved from place to place offering their blades for work. Lana's death at the hands of the Legion was a shock to his system. It took Jonmarc quite a while to come to grips with losing her. In that time, he opened a new inn, relocated back to Azeroth once again. Jon still found time to continue his mercenary work on the side. The inn was run by his close friend, and confidant in Jon's absences. Built to kill, Jon spent most of his time in combat, knowing little else. Every attempt at love had failed him up to this point. With war looming, and the battle taking to the sea, Jonmarc found himself in Kul Tiras, where he aided the inquisition against the witches in Drustvar. Physical Appearance Human Form: Due to a dangerous birth defect, Jonmarc's body did not stop growing until he was bitten by a worgen, and gained the gift. As a result, he stands at 7'3". He has a face that is square jawed and ruggedly handsome. He has a nasty scar over his right eye that runs from that middle of his forehead, over his bright blue right eye, then ending at his cheek. The scar cleaves his eyebrow in two, but aside from that mark, his face is unblemished. He usually has a pleasant smile for anyone who is caught looking at him. He holds his broad shoulders back with a confident gate. His long black hair is usually down, hanging over his back. A slight bit of grey is infused in the smooth black locks. His face is adorned with a well groomed beard and mustache, all back with spots of grey like his hair. Under this handsome face was a thick, muscled neck that led to the rest of his body. Jon's human body is covered in tattoos, and he's constantly adding more. He has dragons of every flight on his body, a full moon with a wolf howling at it on his right chest. He has a sword on his right bicep and a large ship on his left bicep. His forearms are tattooed with military insignia, each one a unit he has served in. A new addition to his menagerie of tattoos is a vixen, or a female fox over his heart. In his Worgen form, Jonmarc is simply much larger, and while his fur covers his many tattoos, a new glowing ink lets most of them show through his fur. He finds comfort in the enhanced senses and strength afforded him by his alternate body. Despite him being a worgen, however, he does not have a Gilnean accent. Instead, he sounds like he's from Stormwind, or perhaps once from Lordaeron. Jonmarc's body is thick. Muscles covered his form, but he wasn't completely chiseled. A slight layer of fat covered the thick muscles on his body. He had the body of a bodybuilder, or like someone who wore heavy armor all of the time, one who had built up his body to carry around all of that heavy plate for many years. HIs large arms lead to thick hands that are calloused from years of hard labor and fighting. Despite his apparent hard life, it doesn't cause his shoulders to be hunched, or his head bowed. He knows he's had a hard life, but he knows he's a better man for it. And a man he is. He can cook, clean, fish and hunt. He can fight, read, chop wood and still have a loving gentle touch. His belly is a bit bigger, softer, a sign that he is quite the cook, and enjoys his own meals greatly. When in his armor, it's clear this man is a skilled engineer. His armor has many secret compartments for bombs, rockets, targeting systems, steam powered gears to enhance strength, synapse springs to give him an instant shield on his arm, rocket launchers and built in guns. His gauntlets have a built in stun setting which electrifies his claws to deliver electric shocks to those he fights. All this in armor that can be stored away in a large pack, only to snap onto his body with a push of a button. His cloak allows him to fall at slower speeds, and even glide a short distance. Truly a marvel of modern gnomish and goblin technology. Jonmarc takes pride in all of his work.Category:Worgen Category:Lordaeronian Category:Characters